


Not Yet

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [43]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Not Yet

With Mr Waverly being away on a rare vacation, Napoleon was standing in as acting chief. As Illya entered the Old Man’s office, he couldn’t help but notice that Solo was sitting in the chair next to the one Waverly sat in. 

“I am sure he would not mind if you sat in his seat,” the Russian commented. 

Napoleon glanced at the empty chair, which was larger, and slightly more padded than the others around the table.

“I’m only borrowing this job,” Napoleon replied, with a slight smile. “I’ll sit in that chair when, and if, the proper time comes.”


End file.
